Adventure of the ShiroiTsuki pirates
by elixluna
Summary: What will Eli do when her past comes back to haunt her? Will she ask for help from he friends or will she try and handle it herself?
1. Dead sillence is never good

**. Dead silence is never good**

Out in the open sea, the sun was setting, the moon was rising, and the waves rocked a certain pirate ship with its figure head designed to represent a crescent shaped moon. Where the crescent curved, sat a girl with dark purple hair and some slight blue strands of hair hiding along her long silky hair, looking out at sea with a look of worry. Not to far from where she sat were three other pirates standing, watching the worried girl on the crescent shaped seat with some worried expressions on their faces as well. They seemed to be wondering what the girl was thinking about, them knowing she isn't the one to sit around and think rather than to run around and try to look for some entertainment around the ship. In the small group of three there were two boys and one girl. One of the boys had short white spiky hair who appeared to be the shortest of the two. He carried a sword on his back that was about his size. He wore black pants and a white shirt with a black and white sweater. Next to him was a guy with red short hair, that reached the tip of his ears. He wore loose gray pants and a brownish sweater with stripes going across the arms zipped all the way up to his neck. The girl who was next to the the red head had orange shoulder length hair with a sunflower on her ear. she wore a bright yellow shirt, sleeves reaching her elbows, and some blue shorts that reaches her knees.

"Whats up with her? She never stays this quite for too long." says the red head.

After a minute passes the orange haired girls answers the question asked. "She's probably just thinking about the next island. Ever since we mentioned that we will be arriving at Shimahanta island in two days, she got quieter."

"Do you think that she's scared of the island?"

"...i don't think so...at least i hope not."

The red head turns to the white headed boy and asks,"What do you think Captain?"

Said Captain turns to look at the red head then turns back to staring at the girl. "Shimahanta island is what you said, right?" The orange hair girl nods her head as in saying 'yes'."Then that might be the reason as to why she is acting like this."

Both the red and orange hair look at each other with confused looks and both ask, "What does the island have to do with how she's acting?"

The Captain looks at them with a smile and says,"Because that's were an old 'friend' is at."

The red head asks, "And who is this old 'friend'?".

"If you three would stop talking about me behind my back i would very much appreciate it." says the purple hair girl who jumped back on to the deck and was now walking past them.

"But we aren't talking behind your back. We were just worried about you, that's all" says the orange head.

"Well there's no need for you to worry about me cause im fine."

"Baka, we could tell when somethings wrong with you. You get quite and you head towards your favorite seat and stay there for hours."says the red head.

With what she herd she stops and turns around to face them with a wide smile on her face. "Alice, Duncan, and you to Toshiro... nothings wrong with me okay im just a little tired and i ended up falling asleep on my spot. I wasn't thinking, i was sleeping. So there was nothing for you guys to worry about." She turns around and heads back to the girls quarters. As she starts walking away a hand grabs her wrist and stops her from walking any further. She lets out a sigh and says, "Toshiro im really tired and i just want to take a shower and head to bed. So please let go of my wrist."

"As your Captain, i want to know whats bothering you, and no making up any lies cause i could tell when your lying to me." remarks Toshiro. There is silence for a few minutes the only sound herd is the wind blowing on the sails. " We could stay out here al night if you want , Elipsis." this time his tone was a lot more serous than before.

Alice and Duncan both knew their captain could get serous to get his answers, but what shocked them was that he said her name. It was rare to hear him say that name. Usually he would call her Eli even when he was serous but instead he called her by her full name. Even Eli was shocked to hear her name being said by her Captain. She starts to speak without facing him. "That's something i didn't think i would hear from you."

"What?Elipsis? That is your name is it not?"

"Yes it is. But you already know that i don't like being called by that name."

"I do know that, but since its your name and that being the only way to getting you to talk more... i decided to call you by your name. Besides you never really say my full name either unless somethings wrong."

With this said she turns around, her smile now gone and replaced with a frown. "Its like you said to them, that's where an old "friend", as you say, is at. So there i told you now can you let go?"

"Nope. There's more to it than that."

"What do you want me to say?"

He smiles and says with a smirk,"How do you feel?"

Eli stares at him for a moment then turns to look at the now shocked Alice and Duncan."How do i feel? I feel fine if thats what you mean. Now let go."

"Im sure you knew what i meant so tell me and ill let go."

Eli starts to form a fist with her free hand and swings it at her Captains face but is grabbed by his other free hand. The two spectators are now worried to where this might lead to. Alice steps forward but is stopped by Duncan."Dont do anyt hing." Alice was about to say something but is stopped by Eli's shouts.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL YOU THAT IM_ SCARED? BECAUSE IF THATS WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR THEN ILL SAY IT...IM SCARED! IM SCARED TO GO THE NEXT ISLAND!IM SCARED TO MEET HIM AGAIN! IM SCARED THAT HE MIGHT WANT TO HURT YOU GUYS!AND I AM SCARED THAT I WONT BE ABLE TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT!" _shouts Eli with tears rolling down her cheeks. " I dont want to go to that island...I've thought about it... i just dont want to go there...so can we just go past that island?"

While Eli was screaming the rest of the crew came out to see what the commotion was about and to their surprise they saw their vice-captain crying, two frozen spectators and a not so happy captain.

Toshiro stares at the crying Eli, lets out a long sigh and says, "We need to stop on the island for supplies."

"But cant we just get the supplies on the next island?"

"Umm...im not sure whats going on here but we dont have enough food for another day." says the ships cook, Sunny.

Eli turns to see that the other crew mates had come out and she quickly wipes her tears away hoping that they didn't see her crying. " But we could just catch some fish and eat that till we get to the next island."

Amogst the remaining crew there were twins named Nell and Bell,them being the youngest of all of them, they both stepped up and they said "But we don't like fish."

"Well you guys are just go..."

"No the one that's going to have to put up with something is you. Your gonna have to put up with docking at this island." interrupts Toshiro.

"But I..."

Yet again he interrupts her and says,"Look we are only gonna stay there to get supplies that we need. We will probably have to stay there for a day at the most depending at what time we arrive there." he then let's go of her wrists.

Eli remains standing but now looking at the ground. She starts to clench her fists again but this time making no move to try and punch him. Alice notices her fists and she starts walking to her but yet again is stopped by Duncan. She makes no move to try and break free from his grasp. Eli starts to speak again but with her head still down. "Please...let's not go there...I don't want to..."

"You won't see him. He probably won't even be there...so don't worry about him okay." interrupts Toshiro again.

Eli lets out a sigh and starts to head towards the girls quarters. Nobody made a move to stop her nor did they say anything, they just watched her go into the room. After the door shut behind her there was deadsilence on the deck. The one to break the silence was Duncan. "okay this has been interesting. So let's all just head to our rooms and get some rest for tonight.".Nobody moves and neither does he. After some awkward staredowns another crew member breaks the silence.

"So are either one you guys gonna explain what just happened?" Says the ships navigator,Lunai.

After this said Toshoro starts to walk away and says,"you guys tell them I don't feel like talking anymore."

Both Alice and Duncan let out a sigh and star explaining to the other crew members.


	2. How it all began part 1

A/N: Well since i have a reader out im gonna continue my story (: i hope you like it and that you could help me improve if i did something wrong.

* * *

><p><strong> Memories of the<strong> **past...**

As Alice and Duncan explained to the rest of the crew on what they missed out on, Eli headed to the girls quarters to get clothes for her shower. When Eli got her clothes she headed to the shower but not without crossing paths with her captain. She stopped and stared at him and he did the same. After a few seconds past she continued walking. Toshiro, with his eyes now closed , spoke, "Im sorry for making you admit that you were scared in front of them...but we all get scared sometimes and this time it was your turn to be scared.".

Eli stops walking, she turns to him and says, "Shiro if i show that im scared they would think that im weak and then they would start to worry about me...i dont like when they worry about me..." she looks down at the ground,"those who worry about me only get hurt...just like 'her'."

Toshiro opens his eyes at the last word and stares at Eli, who was still staring at the ground. "What happened to her had nothing to do with you. She made her decision herself not because she was worried about you."

Eli looks up into his eyes. She then turns around continuing to the bathroom. "Yeah...not my fault...got it.". Toshiro watched her walk away not wanting to say what he had thought to say for it would only get her mad. She disappeared into the hall leaving a thoughtful captain behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Alice and Duncan had finished telling them what had happened minus the part where Eli had admitted the was scared.<p>

"But what was the shouting that we herd?" asks Lisa,the sharpshooter.

Both Alice and Duncan stare at each other and Alice says, "Shouting? There wasn't any shouting. Right Duncan?"

"Yeah. You must have herd imagined that." says Duncan with a sweat drop coming from his forehead.

"No im pretty sure we herd a shout something. Right Aisa."

"Yep there's no mistaking it we herd her shout something about the next island and her being scared?" says Aisa,the swordsmen.

"What? Eli? Scared? You must have imagined that last part."

"Hmm...yeah i probably did. Besides, she isn't afraid of anything. Well guess we should start heading to bed."

"Alright then tomorrow we can talk more about this... probably."says Duncan.

And so Alice, Sunny, Aisa, Lisa, Lunai, and Luna(musician) head to their rooms(girls quarters). While Duncan, Nell, Bell, Jace (archaeologist), Dani (fighter), and Wayne (second navigator) head to their room (boys quarters).

* * *

><p>Back to Eli...<p>

She made it to the bathroom and she slowly closed the door behind her sliding down till she was sitting on the ground. She puts her hand to her head and she thinks to herself, 'Why am i scared of meeting him? I know im stronger than before...but why cant i shake this felling that something bad is going to happen. My nakama are strong...they wont get beat... but what if he got stronger than before...then they wont stand a chance against him.' She shakes her head. 'No i cant think like that. I cant doubt them. They are strong...yes strong...im strong to,right?' She gets up and proceeds by putting her clean clothes on the counter and then takes her clothes off. She grabs her towel and places it near the shower bar. She steps into the shower, shuts the glass door, turns on the water in between 'COLD' and 'HOT', but making sure to make it more hot than cold, and lets the water rain down on her head. Memories of her past stat to form in her head. Sad, dark memories become more clear to her as she could hear shouts in her head...

_"RUN ELI...GET OUT OF HERE QUICKLY!" screamed out a figure in a burning house. "LIANA HURRY UP AND GET YOUR SISTER OUT OF HERE BEFORE THE HOUSE COLLAPSES COMPLETELY!."_

_"BUT MOMMY WHAT ABOUT YOU. IM NOT LEAVING HERE WITHOUT MOMMY COME WITH US._" _says a six year old Eli._

_Another figure appears from one of the burning rooms and stands next to Eli. Her face expression changes to that of shocked to a more scared and panicked one. "Mom wha...how did this happen to you?" She stares at her mom who has her legs being smashed by one of the roofs walls._

_"Dont worry about me anymore...just get your sister out of here before its to late."_

_"No we aren't leaving you behind. If we move this..." Liana heads to pick up the 'roof' from her legs but is stopped by her moms angry toe of voice._

_"Stop leave it alone...even if you were to get it off there is no way you would be able to carry me out of here."_

_"But mo..." whines both Eli and Liana but get interrupted from their mother._

_"Please i need you both to live...dont die here...you both still have a long happy life waiting for you. Dont die here with me." She moves her free hands to her neck and takes off her necklace."Here this is for you." She hands it to Eli and then reaches into her pocket to take out a similar one but this time hands it to Liana."This one was from your father... take good care of it. I love you both so very much...live for me... okay..." she slowly closes her eyes and a smile forms on her face._

_"MOM!"Shout both of the girls. More tears start to fall from their eyes. The house starts to crumble down more and Liana grabs her sister and starts to run for an exist. She finds that the back door is still not blocked off and heads towards it barely managing to avoid the house from collapsing on top of the them._

_"Let me go we cant just leave her there! We have to go back and get her!" Eli was able to get away from Liana but only manages to get tackled to the ground by her."Let me go we have to go back for her we ca..."_

_"Shut up and look!" She points to the house that was now crumbled to the ground."WE cant go back in anymore! Now lets go before anyone sees us.".Eli stares at the house in disbelief. Liana picks her up and drags her to the nearby forest._

_"Where are we going? Why are we leaving the village". says Eli as she tries to keep up with Liana,who by now let go of wrist._

_"We cant stay here."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because those villagers were the ones that set our house on fire. They wanted to KILL US, Eli!" Elipsis stops running and points to the villagers who gathered by the burning house. They seemed to be happy._

_Both of them listen to some of the words being said by the villagers. "Finally his family died! This death was a fitting one for them"says a villager. "We will be able to walk the streets without worry and sleep peacefully at night." says a lady. They all turn to look at a tall, muscular man who appeared to be wearing a 'cape' the said 'justice'. "Thank you so much vice-admiral Sakazuki. Here's the money we promised to give you." said the mayor handing the money over to the vice-admiral._

_"Im just bringing peace to the innocent civilians around the world, even to this remote island." says Sakazuki while accepting the money handed to him._

_Both Eli and Liana are tired of hearing the villagers and continue heading up the mountain. As they are running Eli asks the question she has been wanting to ask, "What did we do wrong?"_

_"Nothing...we did nothing wrong." answers Liana._

_"Where are we going to sleep? How are we going to eat?"_

_"We'll manage somehow. For now lets just sleep out here away from the worry i wont let nothing happen to you." They passed a river and made it to the top of the mountain." Lets just rest here. We have a long day tomorrow."_

_They both lay down in the grass and hug each other for warmth. After Eli sheds a few more tears she falls asleep followed by Liana._

_** The next day...**_

_ The sun had risen, birds were chirping and a sleepy Liana started to wake up._

_The first thing she noticed was that there was something or more like sOmEoNe missing.'ELI' she thinks. She looks around but doesn't find what she was looking for. She get up and starts shouting, "ELI! WHERE ARE YOU! COME OUT IF YOUR HIDING. NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE PLAYING GAMES." 'Where could she have gone...oh no...what if she went back to the village.' "ELI, IM NOT PLAYING AROUND. COME OUT IF YOU CAN HEAR ME OR AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING!" She hears a scream coming from the direction of the river. She quickly heads to where she heard the scream.'Eli you idiot! You better be okay'_

_"NEE-CHAN HELP ME!" yelled out Eli._

_"WHERE ARE YOU?"_

_"IM BY THE RIVER! HURRY UP AND COME". Liana ran faster to the river only to see that Eli was holding down a fish that was twice her size. Eli sees her sister and smile to her. " Look what i caught!" Eli lets go of the fish seeing that Liana was looking down walking towards her. "Whats wrong nee..." *SLAP* "Oww! That hurt. What was that for?" said Eli rubbing her cheek and tears in her eyes._

_Liana goes on her knees and hugs Eli. "Baka! You really scared me!"_

_"How did i do that?"_

_"When you screamed... i thought something happened to you."_

_"But im fine. And i caught a huge fish with my hands and by myself so we could eat it... aren't you proud of me?"_

_"Of coarse im proud of you but your only six and something could have happened to you."_

_"but nothing did happen to me..."_

_"Thats not my point!" she stops hugging and stares at her eyes. "What if something were to happen to you?...how do you think i would feel?"_

_Eli starts to cry."Im sowy. I just wanted to help by getting something us some fwood. Im really sowy!"_

_Liana once again hugs her and says "Its alright i forgive you. Just promise me that from now on you will till me where you are going and that you wont do anything dangerous."_

_"I promise."_

_With this said she gets up and wipes Eli's tears away. "Alright ill start the fire."_

_"What can i do?"_

_"Keep a look out in case somebody comes up the mountain."_

_"Okayy"_

_ After the fish is cooked Liana calls Eli and they start to eat and talk about how the are going to live from now on. Liana planned on going back to he village at night to see if there is anything that remained in the now destroyed house. But for now they will try to build a small house for them to live in. They agreed to never go back to the village agian until a few years passed. They finished building their mini 'house' at sunset. Night came and they headed to their house to find anything that remained. the only they managed to find was their fathers two swords. They headed back after not finding any anything else. And soon after morning cam and they decided to build a grave for their mother. They went all the way up the mountain a made a grave for her there. As they finished it they decided to make her promises. Liana promised to protect, care and get stronger for her sisters sake. While Eli promised to get a lot stronger than her sister, try her best to not cause her any trouble and to set out to sea to make friends. With those promises made they headed back down the mountain to their new home. And so they lived peacefully on top of the mountain with Liana only having to worry about Eli's sickness being TB ( Tuberculosis). Liana is fourteen so she knew a little about medical stuff. Eli's sickness wasn't as active but still caused her to worry about her. She managed to make medicine that would calm down her TB in case it got serous. Eli wasn't able to go to school so Leah taught what she knew. They also sparred with each other in order to get stronger. They taught themselves how to use a sword and practiced that as well._

Her memories were interrupted by a banging on the door followed by a girls voice, "Eli are you okayy? You've been in there for a long time."

Eli recognized the voice an said, "Yeah im fine Luna. i fell asleep thats all but im getting out now."

"Asleep? You really could sleep about anywhere...well alright we will be waiting in the room for you."

"Okayy see ya there." She hears footsteps fading away and gets out of the shower. After she is done drying herself and changing she throws her dirty clothes into a hole in the wall that leads down to the hull. She heads back to her room, opens the door and sees that all the girls were asleep except Luna and Alice. She gives them a smile and proceeds to her bed. She stops and stares to see that Neyu (there pet fox) was sleeping in the middle of the bed comfortable. "Very funny Neyu...trying to take over my bed." She picks her up, lays down and places her next to her. She then closes her a sleep consumes her.

"Is she really okayy?" asks Luna.

"Yeah she is." responds Alice laying down and shutting her eyes. Luna nods her head and does the same.

* * *

><p>At the guys cabin everyone was laying on their beds sleeping. There was one in particular who stayed awake, being Dani. He couldn't fall asleep wondering why it was that Eli acted the way she did back then. He was there when she shouted to her captain that she was afraid of 'him'. He was resting in the crows nest when that had happened and he couldn't simply ignore her shouting, for she has never once raised her voice to anybody...especial her captain. He watched tears forming in her eyes, herd her forced shouting, stared in disbelief and felt anger for the person who made her cry. At fist he thought it was his captains fault but knew it wasn't when he went to apologize for having her admit her fear. He, once again, went back to the crows nest to think but as he saw Eli come out of the room he jumped down to ask if she was okayy. but soon sopped when he herd his captain speak to her. He listened to their brief conversation. After it was over he decided to get some rest. But rest wouldn't come for he waited and waited but only thought came to him.<p>

He wondered why Eli hadn't talked to him. She always came to him for any help she might need, any confusing thoughts to be cleared, she came to him practically for anything. He was like her sister to him. They were stuck on an island together when she had gotten separated from her nakama. They spent two months together looking for her crew. They both got to know each other pretty well, thus them having a brother-sister relationship. And when they did find her crew he joined for two reasons and two reasons only...to keep her from seeing her sad and to protect her. He had witnessed how depressing it was to be around her when she was sad. Thats how he found her, sad and alone. But he managed to break her sadness and took away the loneliness she felt. Right away he knew that she was usually a energetic happy-go-lucky girl. He decided that he wanted to keep her like her usual self so he joined them only for her. He only wanted to see her happy and not sad...no he hated it when she was. Not after it took him nearly two weeks to convince her that they will find her nakama and be able to be with them once again.

After he was tired of thinking he looked around. He saw that there was an empty bed...that bed belonging to his captain. He silently got up and headed towards the door. As his hand reached the door an all to familiar voice came from in back of him. He turned to see that Duncan was still awake. 'Great. He's awake.' He thought.

"And where might you be going?" asks Duncan'already knowing the answer but still decided to ask it.

"Tch, that would be none of your concern."

Duncan not liking the response he got gritted his teeth trying to hold in the anger that was now starting to boil inside him. He chose to ignore what Dani said and said, "Look if i were you i wouldn't make Toshiro mad right now. He doesn't seem to be to happy at the moment to talk to anyone. So i suggest let him by for the night. Whatever it is you want to say to him...it could wait."

"Who ever said that i was going to try and talk to him?"

"Your face says it all. Your curious to know who 'him' is,right?"

"Again that is none of your concern." Dani opens the door to head out but before e shuts it he says, "Ill check up on him to tell him your worried about him. Does that sound good to you?" He turn to give a smirk at Duncan which makes Duncan angry but he doesn't get the chance to say anything back because he shuts the door.

"Bastard..." He lays down, "... tomorrow ill get you for that." He closes his eyes to drift back to sleep.

Dani made it out to the freshness of the outside, taking in a couple of soothing breaths before continuing to the crows nest, where he knew Toshiro would be. "Better not turn out into an argument" he said aloud to himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Well thats all i got for now! ;D hope you guys liked it and if you didn't please tell me so i cold try to fix and/or better myself. Dont know when im gonna put up the next one but maybe if i get some feed back it'll be soon (:


End file.
